Como la noche y el día
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Mientras Fang y Lighting esperan indicaciones de Snow, se dejan caer en sus propios pensamientos. // Tras Palompolum capítulo 7


Sus historias resultan un choque de trenes entre ambas. Fuerzas contrapuestas que se bloquean y tras el choque quedan confusas, dubitativas.

Light siempre quiso mantenerse al margen. Sabía que en toda batalla hay dos versiones y siempre están adulteradas por aquellos a quienes más les interesa. Así que antes de reflexionar sobre la realidad, prefería dedicarse a lo suyo. Pero cuando lo demás se inmiscuyó también en su vida no había posibilidad para la marcha atrás.

Renqueante y terca, aun quería mirar hacia otro lado. El problema es que actuar así la convertía en culpable, culpable por no querer actuar, por no defender a quienes más le importaban. Había dejado que Serah cayera. La había dejado de lado por no querer escucharla, por no querer saber. ¿Y ahora? ¿Iba a dejar a los otros correr la misma suerte?

Luchar y golpear le permitía una vía de escape para toda aquella rabia contra sí misma. Le ayudaba a no seguir pensando, a ignorar su propia conciencia. Pero estaba bastante claro que no podría luchar de por vida, no podría seguir en aquel ciclo destructivo, sobretodo cuando los motivos para pelear son confusos y no hay meta. Ahora que era lu'cie, ¿se iba a dejar dominar por la rabia? ¿Les iba a dar esa satisfacción?

Quizá lo hubiera hecho, hubiera seguido así de no ser por Hope. El chico, que tras la muerte de su madre entró en el mismo círculo emocional, le hizo ver su equivocación, podía verse a sí misma desde otra perspectiva. Y eso no le gustó nada.  
Así que ahí estaba ahora, esperando reunirse con Snow y Hope, a quienes unos días antes había jurado dejar atrás, mientras aquella otra mujer le observaba debatirse consigo misma.

Fang tenía algo que hasta ahora no había encontrado en nadie. La incomodidad y al mismo tiempo la gratitud de estar a su lado. Era una mujer resuelta, testaruda, optimista... Y sobretodo, era un lu'cie de Paals como ella solo que Fang sí había escogido ese destino. Además, Fang era de Paals realmente, es decir, era el enemigo. El problema es que ya no sabía muy bien a quien considerar enemigo o no. El fal'cie de Paals había cogido a gente del Nido para defenderle, así que ahora eran sus propios enemigos, traidores a su patria. ¿Pero quién es traidor si no elige ese destino? Lighting, como Snow, Hope o Sazh no había elegido servir al fal'cie. ¿Cómo iban a saber que destruyéndole iban a ser escogidos? ¿Quién podría saber eso? En todo caso, Fang o Vanille... Ellas si estaban dispuestas a la causa.

De todas formas, Lighting en sus pensamientos deducía que la verdadera amenaza no eran los lu'cie de Paals como tal. Había una fuerza superior en aquel meollo, los propios Fal'cie. Ellos dirigían en realidad a la humanidad, ellos les guiaban o les decían que tenían que hacer. Ellos consideraban que el otro bando debía ser exterminado, sin posibilidad de réplica. Así que la verdadera respuesta estaba en los Fal'cie, malditos seres que no hablaban claro y que escondían mucho. Mientras ellos les tuvieran como blanco, la multitud se les echaría encima, asustados como un rebaño de ovejas que se ve amenazado y cuyo pastor les señala la amenaza. _Mierda_.

Fang sonreía. Ya había llegado antes que Light a aquella conclusión, sobretodo porque ella no era tan terca para reconocer la verdad cuando se le ponía delante ni se sentía tan culpable por sus actos. No, ella hacía lo que tenía que hacer, lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer para los suyos (sobretodo para Vanille). Le daba igual Paals o el Nido, solo quería que las cosas salieran bien y ¡al cuerno lo demás! Eso no quiere decir que no tuviera conciencia. Le molestaba que el destino les hubiera puesto a inocentes delante, le molestaba tremendamente que los Fal'cie jugaran de esa forma con los humanos. Si por ella fuera, les había destruido a todos, independientemente de sus intenciones, tal y como ellos ordenaban a una muerte segura a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de una posible amenaza (disfrazada del nombre de Purga).  
En parte, sabía que merecía el bofetón de Light. Muchas veces su empuje le convertía en temeraria y le nublaba el juicio, implicando a los demás. Dahj y Serah, ¡dos almas inocentes que se cruzaron en el camino de su hermana y ella! Podía sentir el desgarro de Light por la "pérdida" de su hermana. _Si algo le pasara a Vanille..._ Aguantó el golpe con estoicidad y sarcasmo, porque no podía ser de otra forma. Pensó en su hermana: hasta que punto sería capaz de llegar por ella, si estaría bien y si habría seguido su consejo de ponerse en un lugar seguro.

Las batallas contra Psicom y las fuerzas del Nido embotaban los sentidos de ambas mujeres. Y aun así, Fang sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que Light posaba sus ojos verdes en los suyos o le hacía una indicación para que se acercara y repasaran cual sería el próximo paso. Cuando se detenían a descansar y recuperar el aliento, Fang miraba a la otra chica agarrarse del costado mientras ella se mordía el labio. _¡Ay! Cuanto tiempo sin sentir aquella emoción rebosante de júbilo_. Empezaba a dudar que todo aquello tuviera el fin que premeditó en un primer momento: cumplir su Misión fuera cual fuese y poner a Vanille a salvo. Si ahora le dieran a elegir, en secreto la morena pensaría en sus verdaderos motivos, en su Misión actual, independientemente de los planes con Snow. Si por ella fuera, se aseguraría de salvarle el pellejo a la soldado cuantas veces fuera necesario. _¡Y que todo se fuera al garete!_ Pero por favor, ¡que hubiera más puñetazos como aquel último!


End file.
